Gru And His Minions
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Gru and the minions having fun, facing things but being a family
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

 _ **So after seeing Despicable Me 3 today, I felt like writing an new series of stories revolving aroubd Gru and the minions and their bond, as in the new movie that bond gets tested, and if you saw the movie, you know what I mean.**_

 _ **So in the first one, it's set after Gru and the family are home so the minions are having late night fun in the lab, so Gru has to capm them down, using hot cocoa and reading a lot of Agnes's picture books to them.**_

* * *

It was a few days after the craziness of being in Freedonia, but also the minions running aroubd Los Angeles and going viral after sneaking onto a talent show and then getting thrown in jail, so now the Gru family along with the minions were back in their home because things had been curious, so right now at late night the minions were having quite a party in the lab because Gru was making it sort of a space for them.

They were happy, to be back with their family, plus ruling a prison had been fun and all, but it couldn't compare to having Gru be around them, and treat them like family, which Mel was starting to get, feeling bad that he'd yelled at him, and made the otjer minions quit.

"Yeah, minion party, as it's good to be home!" Dave cheered hugging Kevin.

Right now both Gru and Lucy along with the girls were winding down for the night, but the minions were more in the mood for playing, instead of sleeping so unaware that Gru could hear them, as he wanted to check on them because he kind of felt bad, they'd fought to the point where they had left opening the door to the lab.

 _Wow, they're playing hard, just like normal and would not have it, any other way._

"Busted, right?" Jerry asked, seeing Gru grin playfully at them.

"No, no I know you love to play, but we should be quiet, so Lucy and the girls can rest." Gru said.

The minions nodded in reply, because they cared about Gru and the girls, plus sort of liked the idea of Lucy being their mom like how they saw Gru as their father, seeing hot chocolate because it might help their overactive little minds, which was always full of ideas to the point where they did not sleep, which bothered him so hoped this would help.

Plus they had their own little beds, or nap areas during the day because sometimes, hyperactive minions needed an nap to get their energy back on track seeing some of them already feeling sleepy, as their eyelids were becoming sleepy which Gru could see plus heard sounds of yawns ring out through the lab.

"Yeah, we all need our sleep to function, but I get it." Gru said getting an idea.

He was reading some of Agnes's picture books including the One Big Unicorn book, knowing that she still loved unicorns, hearing gentle purr like snores, knowing that they were sleeping but carrying each one of them to their beds, seeing Mel a tad grumpy making Gru sigh because he got grumpy like making the minions quit..

"Bedtime, you know, it has been a long day?" Gru told him.

Gru was seeing that he was sleepy, but he was carrying him to his bed, tucking him in, seeing him out like a light, so let them sleep, but we're going back to his and Lucy's room making her wonder why he'd been so long.

* * *

The girls were wondering why the minions were sleepy and zoning out, not knowing they had been up all night, seeing Gru making coffee for the minions, to help them wake up or stay awake seeing Kevin in a hula skirt just chilling out, drinking a pineapple smoothie, because he was exhausted from staying up, all night with his brothers.

"They were up late last night, so they need help, to stay awake and they need naps." Gru told them.

Lucky was with Agnes, but she was hoping the minions were alright, but Mel was walking sluggishly, making Gru hand him a mug of coffee, seeing him grumpy, plus knew he would probably fall asleep, listening to opera on headphones hoping they were okay.

"They'll be fine, brother remember?" Dru told him, seeing Gru roll his eyes at is brother.

"They're important to me, just like zLucy, and the girls, so we should let them be, as they need an nap." Gru told him, drinking coffee, but made pancakes for everybody since that would help wake them up, plus Agnes was playing with Lucky which Lucy found cute, knowing some of the minions had tried riding on him, which Dru had funny along with Edith.

Later some of them were awake, and eating, as Gru had made banana pancakes, as they needed bananas to recharge, making Gru relieved and seeing them hanging out, which was good, but drinking coffee.

"Yeah, we feel a little better, so yeah." Kevin told him, as he and Dave were cuddling, making Mel "They smile for once.

"Yay pancakes!" Bob said to them, which made Gru smirk, because it was fun plus surprised that they weren't gonna fly off somewhere because they now had their own plane, which astounded Gru, and the others, knowing that Kevin would want to fly it to Hawali or anywhere, making Lucy grin.

"They just got back, why would they go?" she asked him.

"You know what they're like." Gru said to her.


	2. Cooling Down On A Hot Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to DragonEmperor for reviewing as yes I love the minions and Despicable Me, plus hope that you all like.**

 **So in this one, it's Summer and very hot making Gru worry in case the minions get overheated, or annoyed so uses ice cream, to cool them down and even helps flag down an ice cream truck using tech, plus I figured that Dru would be jealous of how much zGru cares about the minions, but he has no idea how important they are, to Gru.**

* * *

It was now Summer or the beginning of Summer, meaning a three month party for the entire family, especially the Minions because they loved to party which Gru knew too well, but let them be along with the girls because they were having fun but it was a tad hit, and he didn't want them overheated so knew on a hot day, you needed something to cool down so knew they loved ice cream, knowing they flagged down ice cream trucks in the area.

 _I think I know what to do, as they need to cool down._

"Gru you alright, brother?" Dru asked him, unaware of what was going through his brother's mind, and saw the minions playing and running aroubd the backyard, which they'd turned into a mini beach of sorts, like when the girls had made it like Hawali for Gru and Lucy, plus Mel was listening to music on headphones.

"It's good they're outside, like when the girls are at day camp, so they're not climbing the walls." Lucy said, impressed by the minions turning a typical backyard into a beach but was drinking a smoothie seeing Kevin in a hula skirt with Dave, hoping that things were alright.

Later when the girls came home from day camp, they were impressed, by what the minions were up to, plus wanted to join in making Dru, Gru and Lucy chuckle at this, because it was sweet plus hearing excitement made them curious seeing an ice cream truck making Gru know what would happen, the minions would run out of the backyard into the street, after it seeing that happening.

"We should make sure they're safe, doing this because they could get hurt!" Gru said, as he was going after them, seeing them chasing the truck which was like what happened with bananas, using his tech to slow down the truck, so the minions could get the ice cream that they wanted, making them happy.

"Yeah, ice cream, Tankyu!" they said, which made him happy.

* * *

Lucy and the girls along with Dru were surprised, yet happy seeing Gru and the minions return after having ice cream, which had helped them cool down because it was a hot day, guessing there had been a lot of antics so the minions could have ice cream, surprising Dru making him secretly a little jealous, that Gru gave the minions what they wanted, like unlimited bananas among other things but had no idea, how important the minions were to Gru.

"Hey, they're family, just like you are, but they're like cousins." Lucy assured him, but Dru sighed drinking some juice seeing Gru with the minions hanging out, seeing the girls hanging out, chasing Kyle but also Lucky.

Later that early evening, they were on the porch, watching the sunset, as it was something they always did, which was very sweet but as the moon came out, it made Gru grin knowing Dru had no clue why, making the minions smirk seeing the girls chasing fireflies and joining into the antics, making Lucy smile knowing bedtime was coming soon.

"Aw come on, Lucy it's summer, because they can stay up." Gru said, making the minions giggle.


	3. Hanging Out At Dru's

**A/N**

Here's more of the stories and this one involves the minions visiting Dru, and having a blast, but we know they love Gru, as they have a strong bond.

So in this one, the minions are in Freedonia, causing antics in Dru's mansion like movie marathons, and driving his cars which is pretty funny.

* * *

Gru was a bit anxious about the minions, as they were hanging out with Dru at his mansion for a while, knowing that only he knew how to handle them, chuckling at the thought of what they were doing, plus realised their plane they had made to find him was still here, getting an idea, leaving an note to Lucy and the girls unaware that Edith had stowed away, because she wanted to have more fun with her uncle.

 _I hope they're alright, and that Dru is treating them well, as they're family besides being minions, but they're probably having fun, trashing that mansion._

A few hours later, he landed the plane outside Dru's mansion, hearing laughter, which was a good sign to him, seeing Kevin driving one of Dru's many expensive cars fast, making him grin.

"Hey brother, what're you doing here?" Dru asked happily, seeing Bob hug Gru happily.

"Nothing, well just checking on the minions, you are taking care of them, like an uncle should?" Gru said, glaring at his twin brother because he loved his minions, so wanted no harm to come to them, or for somebody to mistreat them seeing Mel listening to music on headphones.

"Well they like being here, but I need help, in bonding with them, you know?" Dru said, surprised seeing Edith here.

"I stowed away on the plane, when you weren't looking, but they look happy, right?" she said.

"That's not the point, as I don't mind them hanging out, or sleeping over, but not living here." Gru told her.

Dru got it, because the minions were always talking about his twin brother, and all the fun they had, plus saw some of the minions sleepy making Gru curious, as to what had been happening.

"They were watching movies, bro and giggling hysterically." Dru told him making Gru sigh, guessing they needed naps but letting them cuddle him, like if they had a bad dream hoping that did not happen last night, because Dru might not know how to help them, singing softly in Minionese to them, because he had been practising a lot lately.

"Yeah, I should teach you, because they were probably watching movies." Gru told him, seeing cops at the door.

"Gru saw that Kevin probably been speeding, since he liked racing games, so it amused Gru, that Kevin drove a car better than Dru when they had taken their dad's villain wheels out for a spin,curious to see how a minion would drive that bad boy, leading Kevin to where it was, impressing the minion male getting excitable.

"Let's see how you do, with this." Gru said, as Kevin was driving around Freedonia in it, driving better than Dru stunning him as the car pulled up, and Kevin and Gru wearing sunglasses, looking like bosses.

"Relax Dru, Kev drives it better." Gru said to him, but we're going soon, which the minions got, grabbing their stuff, plus Kevin kind of brought the hydro car with him, making Gru impressed, knowing he wanted to drive it back home, which he was fine with and probably drive with Dave beside him.

When they got home, it was the next day, plus Lucy was surprised they'd done this, realising the minions had been hanging out with Dru, seeing Gru nod, but saw the minions a bit jet lagged from flying across the world.

* * *

"So you were playing with uncle Dru's stuff, and doing what you do at home, right?" Margo asked as it was later that evening but some of the minions like Kevin were still up for a little bit, seeing him nod plus Stuart was wearing a mud facial mask which had scared Agnes, until Margo explained.

"Yeah, I was driving one of his cars around Freedonia, plus brought a car back, which Dru does not know about, plus brought stuff back, for Chomper and Pricat." he replied.

Lucy was listening to this, grinning because she knew the minions loved Dru's house, but it was more because of all the cool toys he had, and they loved Gru because he was like their dad so we're family plus could not imagine life without him

"You alright as you seem sleepy?" Agnes asked Kevin, just as Gru entered the room, seeing the tall minion male rubbing his eyes, guessing he was ready for bed.

He knew that Dave was probably waiting for Kevin, so they could cuddle which he knew about, finding it cute hoping things were alright, plus he and Kevin had a talk about that, which had prepared him for when Margo entered puberty right now, going to his and Lucy's room because it was late, and he needed his rest, now he had his job back.


	4. Dosed Up With A Bad Cold

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the stories, and hope that people enjoy, plus this one is very cute._**

 ** _In this one, Gru gets an nasty cold, making the minions worry like heck, but they also get sick too, which makes Gru worry and wants to make them feel better, despite being sick._**

* * *

 _Something is going on with daddy, like he's coming down with something, which is not good, and worries us, but we can help him, we are minions after all._

It was a few days after visiting Dru, which had been one heck of a snow day, plus Dru had dumped snow on Gru for a brotherly joke, but after that, Gru had not been himself sneezing a lot, coughing among other things, but hiding it from not just Lucy and the girls, but also the minions which both Kevin and Mel weren't happy about.

"Just relax as it's just sniffles, nothing to get your overalls, in a bunch about!" Gru said coughing.

"Hmm, I think that you caught something, after Dru's joke, but we love you." Kevin said, seeing Mel and the otjers agree which astounded him, since he worried and looked out for them along with Lucy and the girls, so he figured he could handle himself sneezing, seeing Dave hand him tissues, blowing into one.

"Tankyu as it helps, but I am alright, you don't worry your yellow heads, okay?" Gru assured, cracking a grin.

The minions were not so sure, but keeping an eye on him, and if he got worse, they had to help him, or get Lucy hoping, it would not come to that, seeing Gru making breakfast and sneezing making them want to help get those evil germs out of their dad's body unaware some of them had been sneezed on them, by mistake.

"We can do it, go sit down." Stuart said, dressed like Lucy, making his girlfriend Laurel amused, when he did that, but doing a good impression of Lucy, making them giggle hysterically, while helping their dad make breakfast just as the girls were up and dressed, grinning at the antics.

"That's funny, that Stuart's doing that, but you alright?" Margo asked him.

"I'm fine girls, don't worry." Gru assured them, but the minions shook their heads, making the girls curious, but Lucy walked in seeing the antics, knowing Stuart liked dress up like Agnes wondering what had the minions upset, seeing her husband looked flushed, realising he was coming down with something, or had something.

"I'm fine, Lucy don't worry...l" " Gru said feeling woozy, as Lucy caught him taking him to their room, tucking him into their bed seeing Kevin in a lab coat, with a stethoscope and a doctor kit, making Lucy curious, seeing him examine Gru.

"Yeah he has a bad, stay in bed cold caused by icky, disgusting germs." Kevin told tnem.

Lucy knew that her husband was dosed up, seeing the minions curious, but being careful which was cute, plus she had made soup, since that helped, plus the girls were helping.

"Boys you don't have to do this, you might get sick, from being aroubd me which I would hate." Gru said coughing, but the minions did not care about that, they needed him better which astounded him, thinking they liked Dru better than him so was wrong, smiling feverishly.

"Whoa, let's get the fever down." Lucy said, putting a cold cloth, on her husband's head.

* * *

But while Gru was feeling better from that nasty cold, he could hear sounds of sneezing ring out through the lab and house, making him realise, the minions had caught his germs face palming because it was one of the reasons he had high density body scanners, in case human germs got loose in the lab, and thankfully it was just a cold, knowing how to help, like they had been helping him.

"He felt terrible, for giving them his germs, seeing them blowing into tissues, but he was going to help despite still being sick himself, seeing they were not themselves, trying to hide it because they had to help him, making him frown.

"I feel bad but not because of being sick, because I got you all sick too." he told them.

"We're not sick, we're okay but you should rest." Mel said sneezing like the others, making Gru reach out a hand towards him, placing it gently on his head, feeling it was warm, really warm meaning he and the other minions had bad colds too and would get better, plus the cold was giving them side effects like changing colours, among other things, plus Kevin was bloated like a balloon, which the girls were impressed by.

"Edith, they can't help it, their systems aren't like ours!" Gru said coughing and sneezing.

"Daddy, what's wrong with us?" Bob asked sounding whiny, making them get it.

"You and your brothers have very bad colds, thanks to me." Gru told tnem.

"Dad, it was just an accident, plus we know you care about them." Margo told him.

They were seeing Gru taking them to their beds, tucking them in, hearing how dosed up they were, but knew he could help them feel better, seeing them sleeping which was good, because their bodies needed that to get better along with medicine and TLC.

Lucy saw this, helping him tuck the minions in, putting cold cloths on their heads to bring the fevers down, making Gru get it, plus was still feeling dosed up, drinking tea with honey to help his throat, seeing him want to make tea with honey for the minions, to help their throats making Lucy get it.

"Aww, that is very sweet of you, but you really care about them." she told him.

He nodded, but we're sneezing hoping the minions would feel better, because he cared about them a lot, since the day he let them become part of his life, noticing that Edith was there wondering what was going on, hearing the minions had bad colds plus she thought their side effects were cool, making Gru sigh.

Agnes and Margo wondered why Edith was being quiet, hearing her tell them, while having breakfast, making them get it.


	5. Entering The Minion World

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope people like.**

 **This chapter was inspired by something, that Steve Carell said in a video interview to do with the minions, which makes me think they could be magical, but I could not help myself.**

 **In this chapter, Gru finds his way into the minion world, which impresses him.**

* * *

Kevin was seeing that one of the portals to the minion world was open, as that was where minions came from but unaware that Gru was curious about, sensing the energy wondering where it led to but getting pulled through stunned that he was in the minion world!

"Holy cow, this is where they came from?" he wondered as he saw minions curious about him, making them nervous.

"Relax, I'm friendly, plus Kevin is one of my minions." Gru told them, as they were relaxing.

He was pretty impressed, guessing that his minions probably came here a lot, so was curious about things and was exploring the minion world knowing that his minions would be surprised, if he told them he came here, seeing Pricat surprised that he was here.

"I came here by mistake, as I got pulled into here." Gru told her.

"Ohhh, but maybe I can get you back, before the otjers flip out." Pricat told him.

She brought him to her and Chomper's castle home which had a portal back to the human world, making Gru relieved going through, and appearing in his lab hearing the minions there, wondering where he'd been.

"You would not believe, where I went, boys." he said.

"The Sydney Opera House?" Mel asked.

"You went, to the forest?" Bob asked

Gru chuckled at their guesses, telling them where he'd been, making them surprised by the fact he had been in their world, making him chuckle, telling them that things were intresting and that Pricat had helped him get home, before they or Lucy had gotten worried, keeping it a secret for now, wanting to use it as a bedtime story for the girls.

* * *

That early evening, the girls were listening to Gru tell them a story, but it was a pretty cool one as Gru agreed but was tucking them in, and giving them goodnight kisses leaving the room, unaware that Lucy had been listening to the story.

In the lab, the minions were making sure the portals to the minion world were closed to the girls, because chaos would ensue if they went there, especially if Edith was there making Gru get it, thinking it was a good idea.

"Yeah, Edith in our world would be a mistake." Kevin told him which Gru agreed with.


	6. Trimming The Tree

Gru chuckled, as the minions were helping him get the Christmas tree down, from the attic but he had promised to bring it down after Thanksgiving, since by now he knew that minions took promises seriously so if you promise them things, to come through or they got sad or disappointed hoping Dru would learn this, when the minions visited at weekends.

"Yeah, you're all very excited, about the holidays but let's calm down, alright?" Gru said.

"Sorry dad, but yeah you have a point, about that." Kevin said, as they were climbing down carefully, but Gru saw some of the other minions had been making ornaments along with the brain boosted purple minions which Dru found cute wondering why they weren't going to decorate the family tree now.

"We have to wait, for the girls to get home, then we will, but they do want to decorate the tree in the lab." Gru told his twin brother so saw the minions and purple minions wearing Santa hats, or antlers making him chuckle.

Kevin was making banana flavoured holiday drinks, being a great bartender, making Gru worry, knowing the minions would get hyper or drunk making Dru chuckle, because they did that at his mansion in Freedonia.

Plus he was curious about the brain boosted purple Minins, who were helping Gru get rid of the fruitcake, that people were sending, including their mother since they were the only ones able for the task, compared to their Cousibs, who like humans thought it was toxic, hoping they were alright, and not sick from eating it.

"Whoa there Dru, they're not good with new people, or strangers until they feel , you know?" Gru warned him, as he knew upsetting purpke minions was not a good idea, seeing Kevin get it, but he grinned seeing Dru trying to get to know them.

Lucy got it, but was baking cookies because it being the holidays, baked goods were a part of things seeing Pricat helping her, because she had wanted to bake, plus had helped June bake cookies too at their house, plus looked cute in an apron.

* * *

Later that early evening after dinner, Gru, Lucy and the girls were decorating the family Christmas tree, plus Dru was helping them, and some of the minions were also helping them, hoping when they went to Dru's house this weekend, they could decorate the Christmas tree there making Dru chuckle, because Gru had explained to him just how much the minions loved the holidays, just like the girls so was wanting to spoil them, besides his nieces.

"Of course you can, you know since Gru told me, how much you love the holidays." he said to them, plus wanted to invite some of the brain boosted purple minions to the mansion when the other minions came this weekend seeing Lucy sigh.

"We'll see as besides being smart, Purpke minions have a bit more energy than their cousins." she told him.

Dru guessed that was sort of true, but was seeing Chomper and Pricat wearing antlers and having fun while playing with a pull along sleigh making Gru chuckle ag their antics, because it was cute since Lucy had let them have cookies making the girls grin hoping the holidays would be fun, and saw Gru agree because the holidays were about family.


End file.
